


Unspeakable Horrors

by AcandylovingArchangel



Series: Unspeakable Horrors... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, what even is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcandylovingArchangel/pseuds/AcandylovingArchangel
Summary: Explore WW2 through the eyes of a veteranI swear its better than the summary.





	Unspeakable Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work...please don't hate. Comment and let me know what you think. All comments are appreciated.

It was a cold December morning when I answered the call of my country. The sky was a dull overcast grey, which was fitting for the drab atmosphere of the streets I walked through to get to the recruitment office. Even the birdsong seemed lessened somehow. The world around me was slowly starting to reflect the war in Europe. The single minded focus of the men walking forward slowly, carefully, as if every step could spell disaster. The women, laden with heavy bags, overflowing with groceries, rushing to get back to the safety of their homes. While also trying to huddle deeper in their coats, desperately trying to savior whatever warmth the world had left to give them. Nobody talked to each other. We all still in shock from the news.  
It had never happened before. America had never been so brutally and deliberately attacked before. Never had a battleship capsize before. It was as if God were going through a checklist. Trying to make sure that each country ticked off a few of the firsts it was unprepared to see. The colors my very eyes were seeing, were diminished. Their brightness washed away, like a shirt that had seen the washboard one time too many. The sounds were garbling together to make a confusing undeniable ring of background noise.  
It was all in my head of course. The world had stayed the same. It was the humans who inhabited it that were different. I suppose that’s how its always been.  
I saw many terrible things as a soldier. I remember the white foam off the beaches of Normandy. The crashing of the waves, and the utter silence that weighed down our landing craft. I remember crystalline water being tainted red, with the blood of the men I had come to call my brothers. I remember the sand. Constantly raining over us. As new German mortars would fall and leave behind a crater and blacked sand in their wake. I remember body parts scattered, as if tipped from some giant’s hand, mangled where they lay.  
I remember freezing nights, broken only by the brief snippets of sleep we managed to get because we were too busy reliving the deaths of our comrades, and thanking God for our own survival. I remember snow and trees. But we had to be vigilant. Any moment the trees could explode and bring more hell and fiery death upon us. I see the faces of the men I couldn’t save every night in my sleep. They are companions now. Only satisfied when I join them at last. But that day never came and still hasn’t come.  
Yes. I saw many terrible things while trying to save the world. Because what we thought we were doing. Each and every one of us thought we were saving the world, but we weren’t heroes. We were just doing our duty. What people don’t often hear about are those great moments. The moments where the sun breaks through the clouds for just a moment and you can feel the warmth of a new day fill you. I saw many great and brave man storm beaches, sit in freezing conditions, and sacrifice without thought. I saw men who stood steadfast while their world exploded around them. I saw men hold their friends hands to ease them into their eternity. These don’t sound like great moments, but I’ll tell you. After months of constantly defying death, escaping that one reaper, it gave you new energy. It reminded us why we were there.  
War is a simple fact of the world. One that has progressively gotten more and more brutal throughout the ages. But. It is the men fighting in those wars who will never change. They will always answer the call. They will always fight and they will always win. And when it is all over they will go back to their lives the best they can, because they know that they were just acting for the greater good. Doing what they can in a time when the world needs them most. …………Sound familiar?


End file.
